wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Mailboxes
Cataclysm zones, Pandaria, Draenor added.}} This article lists the mailboxes throughout Azeroth, Outland, and Draenor. Mailboxes can usually also found in larger towns and cities, and also scattered at smaller sites. Many players use mailboxes as a way to send and receive items to and from other players and also from their alt or mule characters. Knowing where the nearest mailbox is can save a lot of hassle while out adventuring in the great wild yonder. When using the tracking system with the minimap they will appear with a letter ( ) at their locations. For a list other device types see: * Forges and anvils * Hunters' pet Stables * Cooking spots __TOC__ Kalimdor Ashenvale * Astranaar * Splintertree Post Azshara * Southern Rocketway Terminus,Bilgewater Harbor,Ogrimmar Rocketway Exchange Azuremyst Isle * Azure Watch, Inn The Barrens * Crossroads by inn * Camp Taurajo * outside Broken Keel Tavern, Ratchet Bloodmyst Isle * Blood Watch Darkshore * Inn, Auberdine Darnassus * Craftsmen's Terrace * next to Bank Desolace * Karnum's Glade outside the inn Durotar * Razor Hill near Shoja'my Dustwallow Marsh * Theramore, in front of the inn * Mudsprocket The Exodar * in front of bank * in front of auction house * outside main city in front of chapel * outside stables Feralas * Inn, Feathermoon Stronghold * Camp Mojache Mount Hyjal Mulgore * Bloodhoof Village Orgrimmar * Outside Bank, Valley of Strength * The Drag Silithus * Cenarion Hold Stonetalon Mountains * Sun Rock Retreat * Stonetalon Peak * Windshear Hold (Near inn) Tanaris * Gadgetzan, in front of the inn Teldrassil * Dolanaar Thousand Needles No known mailboxes (there is box on the speed barge in the centre of the large expanse of water, the mailbox is on the lowest level of the main barge, coordinates unknown). Thunder Bluff * Outside Bank, Lower Rise Uldum Ungoro Crater No known mailbox Winterspring * Everlook (outside Inn) Maelstrom Deepholm Eastern Kingdoms Alterac Mountains No known mailboxes Arathi Highlands No known mailboxes Badlands there are mailboxes in both fuselight neutral and new kargath horde Blasted Lands * Nethergarde Keep Burning Steppes No known mailboxes Dun Morogh * Kharanos Duskwood * Darkshire Eastern Plaguelands * Light's Hope Chapel Elwynn Forest * Goldshire Eversong Woods * Falconwing Square * Fairbreeze Village Ghostlands * Tranquillien Hillsbrad * Southshore (forge and anvil are behind little house north of inn) * Tarren Mill in front of inn, fire outside, on the river side Hinterlands * Aerie Peak Ironforge * at Deeprun Tram Entrance in Tinker Town * outside Bank * outside The Stonefire Tavern * outside Bruuk's Corner in The Military Ward Loch Modan * Thelsamar, in front of the inn Redridge Mountains * Lakeshire Inn, Lakeshire Searing Gorge * Iron Summit Silvermoon City * The Royal Exchange * The Royal Exchange * Farstriders' Square * Walk of Elders * Murder Row * The Bazaar * The Bazaar Silverpine Forest * The Sepulcher Stormwind City * outside bank, Trade District * outside Pig and Whistle Tavern, Old Town * outside tavern, The Park (removed when The Park was destroyed by Deathwing during the Cataclysm) * outside The Blue Recluse, Mage Quarter Stranglethorn Vale * Grom'gol Base Camp near eastern watch tower (not by inn/zeppelin tower) * Outside 2nd level of inn, Booty Bay * Outside bank, Booty Bay Swamp of Sorrows * Stonard Tirisfal Glades * Brill Twilight Highlands Undercity * Trade Quarter Vashj'ir Western Plaguelands Outside Mother Matterly's Inn in Chillwind Camp Westfall * Sentinel Hill Wetlands * Menethil Harbor * Anvil - Thandol Span Outland Blade's Edge * Skyguard Outpost * Evergrove * Sylvanaar * Toshley's Station * Thunderlord Stronghold Hellfire Peninsula * Honor Hold * Temple of Telhamat * Thrallmar * Falcon Watch Isle of Quel'Danas * Sun's Reach Harbor Nagrand * Telaar Netherstorm * Area 52 * Stormspire Shadowmoon Valley * inside inn Wildhammer Stronghold * Sanctum of the Stars Shattrath City * near Nicole Bartlett's boarding house, Lower City * near the World's End Tavern, Lower City * Aldor Bank * Aldor Inn * Scryer Bank * Scryer Inn Terokkar Forest * Allerian Stronghold Zangarmarsh * Cenarion Refuge, just outside of the inn * Orebor Harborage * Telredor Northrend Borean Tundra * Bor'gorok Outpust, inside the inn * Fizzcrank Airstrip, outside the inn * Bor'gorok Outpost, outside the inn * Taunka'le Village, outside the inn * Unu'pe, outside the inn Crystalsong Forest No known mailboxes Dalaran * All over the place. Seriously. Dragonblight * Moa'ki Harbor outside the Inn Grizzly Hills No known mailboxes Howling Fjord * Camp Winterhoof * Kamagua * New Agamand * Vengeance Landing Icecrown * Crusaders' Pinnacle outside inn Sholazar Basin * Nesingwary Base Camp The Storm Peaks * K3 outside inn * Bouldercrag's Refuge outside building * Camp Tunka'lo outside inn * Frosthold Wintergrasp No known mailboxes Zul'Drak * The Argent Stand * The Argent Stand * The Argent Stand Pandaria Dread Wastes Jade Forest Timeless Isle (Patch 5.4) Krasarang Wilds Kun-Lai Summit Isle of Giants (Patch 5.2) Townlong Steppes Isle of the Thunder King (Patch 5.2) Vale of Eternal Blossoms Valley of the Four Winds Veiled Stair Wandering Isle Draenor Ashran Frostfire Ridge Gorgrond Spires of Arak Talador Tanaan Jungle (Patch 6.2) Instances, etc. No known mailboxes Gnomeregan (Instance) * The Clean Zone Category:Fixed devices